


Old Silver

by satanic_panic



Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: Dogs, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24371407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satanic_panic/pseuds/satanic_panic
Summary: Getting a pet seems like the next logical step in yours and Javier's relationship, but he isn't sure - so what's he to do when the perfect opportunity arises?
Relationships: Javier Peña/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Old Silver

Javier never really wanted a dog; he liked them enough, more so than cats, but he didn't have time for one, his job had always meant that he had no time for pets. You had asked him about it before - it only seemed to be the logical next step in your relationship - but even still, he was hesitant.   
During his break, he had gone out to smoke, needing some fresh air as the office was getting clouded and stifling, when he saw someone from the K9 unit with a silvery coloured dog that had a black muzzle and ears, a slightly dull and dark grey chest.   
"What's with the dog? You going on a bust?" Javier asked, throwing his cigarette down on the ground, using his heel to snuff it out before he approached, kneeling down to pet the dog, which sighed and looked at him with pleading seemingly black eyes.   
"Nah," the officer replied with a shake of their head. "Old Silver here's out for retirement, gotta find him a new home... you're a dog person, aren't you, Pena?"   
Scratching Old Silver behind the ear, Javier shrugged. "Yeah, but I haven't got time for a dog... I'm here too fucking much for that."   
"Yeah, you're right..." the office sighed, frowning. "I just figured, y'know, it would be better for him if he went with someone he's familiar with, but Murphy said no, too..."   
"I'll see if I can find someone," Javier said, standing up and brushing grey hairs from his trousers with a soft chuckle. "I'm sure there's gotta be someone who'll have him."   
≿━━━━༺❀༻━━━━≾  
When Javier went home that night, it was late, much later than it had been the previous night, but he had had a mountain of paperwork to get through, and had allowed Old Silver into the office to sit by his desk for a little while, just to give the old dog a break from the kennels; he wasn't expecting to see you up, but he still smiled when he saw you half asleep on the sofa, just about to doze off but jumping when he walked in.   
"Hey," you yawned, sitting upright and stretching. "Sorry, I was nodding off..."   
"It's fine, baby, go back to sleep," Javier told you, making sure to sweetly kiss your forehead as he passed you to get to the fridge. He ached for a beer.   
You grumbled, shaking your head but making no effort to move. "How was work?"   
Opening a cold beer, Javier took a swig before clearing his throat to speak. "It was fucking work... I saw one of the guys from the K9 unit, one of the dogs is retiring, and I said I'd find it a home."   
"We could have it," you told him, a little more alert and awake. "I mean, we've talked about getting a dog before, and this seems like the perfect opportunity, Javi."   
He frowned, coming to sit beside you and wrap an arm around your shoulders, sighing heavily. "Baby, it's a drug sniffing dog, it'll be a lot of work, and I can't spend that much time with it and-"   
"Please, Javi? Baby?" You asked, looking at him pleadingly, placing a hand on his arm just for good measure. "Please?"   
"I'll think about it," he answered, pulling you close to kiss your temple. "Okay?"   
"Okay," you smiled, nodding. "But, other than the dog situation, was work really that bad?"   
≿━━━━༺❀༻━━━━≾  
Javier didn't really want to get a dog, he didn't have the time for it, but when he arrived to the office in the morning and saw Old Silver with his handler, Javier couldn't help but to feel slightly sympathetic for the old animal. Taking a quick look around, he decided to approach, and lit up a cigarette.   
"Alright," he started, "last night, I talked to (y/n), and... we'll take him. We'll adopt Old Silver."   
"You will?" The handler asked, a little unsure of if he was being sarcastic.   
Taking a drag from his cigarette, Javier nodded. "Sure. I mean, we've talked about having a dog before, and (y/n) mentioned it would be the perfect opportunity, so... yeah, we'll take him."   
"Oh, thank you!" The handler gasped, moving forward to hug Javier but soon moving back again, awkwardly clearing his throat before offering the dog's lead. "Thank you, Pena..."   
Taking the lead, Javier nodded, flicking the cigarette aside before leading the old dog into the office; he figured it would be a nice surprise if he brought the dog with him when his shift was over. He didn't have to go anywhere, just more paperwork to fill out, and the dog seemed more than happy to lie down across his feet, his large paws acting a pillow for his muzzle as he sighed and let out a gentle grumble.   
"Good boy," Javier hummed, bending down to pat the dog's head gently. "Don't worry, just a few hours and you'll be home."   
"Who you talking to?" Murphy asked as he walked in, giving Javier a curious look.   
"Silver," he replied, and as if on queue, the dog rounded the desk, sniffing at his partner's shoes.   
"Why do you have a one of the sniffer dogs with you?" Murphy questioned with furrowed brows.   
Javier shrugged, pulling the dog back gently and scratching one of his ears. "He's retired, so I said I'd take him home... (y/n)'s asked about getting a dog a few times, so I thought why the fuck not?"   
≿━━━━༺❀༻━━━━≾  
When broken up by needing to take the dog for a walk, Javier's shift seemed a lot shorter than it was, and when he finally got home, he knelt before the canine.   
"Listen, you're about to meet (y/n), the love of my fucking life," he began, "so be on your best behaviour, okay?"   
The dog's tail wagged harshly when Javier opened the door, soon tugged inside when the lead was pulled.   
"Who's your friend?" You chuckled, patting the silver dog when it sat in front of you with a wagging tail, his tongue hanging out the side of his mouth.   
Javier dropped the lead, letting the dog sniff around the room as he closed the door and leaned against it. "Old Silver. I did some thinking and... you were right. It's the perfect opportunity for us to get a dog, so I told his handler we'd keep him."   
You grinned, getting up from your place, standing dangerously close to Javier as you wrapped your arms around him and nuzzled in close. "You're amazing."   
"I also did some more thinking," he hummed, lacing one hand in yours, the other finding its way to the back of your neck. "And I definitely need to tell my boss to fuck off so I can spend a day or two with you..."   
"Yeah, you do," you nodded, leaning forward slightly so that your lips met his for a moment. "But, don't worry about it right now, it's late, and you need to sleep."   
≿━━━━༺❀༻━━━━≾  
Silver seemed to settle in nicely to yours and Javier's home, after buying a dog bed, a new collar and lead, and a couple of toys and dishes, the old dog seemed content as could be; Javier had to admit that, although he was reluctant about getting a pet at first, he did quite like taking Silver out every now and then for a game of fetch, a walk around the block to clear his head. Silver was a good addition, and even Javier had to admit that bringing a dog into your lives had been good for both of you.   
But it was late, around three or four o'clock in the morning, when Javier finally got home, tired beyond belief and yearning for sleep; he had told you not to wait up for him, and by the cigarettes in the ashtray and the still-warm television screen, he knew that you had tried. Although it was dark, Javier somehow managed to find his way to the bed, and nearly fell over the dog.   
Silver was lying down by the bed, your hand draped over the side and resting on his neck, and when he saw Javier, he looked up wearily.   
"Only me, boy," Javier reassured quietly, before smiling. "Y'know, we don't really need a guard dog, but... you're a good boy for looking after my (y/n) when I'm not here."   
The dog huffed, standing up and stretching before walking over to his own bed, allowing Javier to bend down to kiss your cheek before he kicked off his shoes and slid into the bed beside you, wrapping his arms around your middle and pulling you close, doing his best not to smile when you grumbled his name and wriggled in closer. 


End file.
